<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream's Mask by ScarcasticRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173228">Dream's Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarcasticRed/pseuds/ScarcasticRed'>ScarcasticRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Badboyhalo, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, MCYT AU, Minecraft, YouTube, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtube - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarcasticRed/pseuds/ScarcasticRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dream's power came from his mask? Perhaps that is why he cannot show his face. What happens when the price of power is everything you hold dear? Would you make the deal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfic I have ever written. I am writing it as practice for the novel I am writing. I'm having a lot of fun with this and I plan on updating regularly.<br/>I also plan on having more pairings in it, but I will never have a pairing with a person who has said they are uncomfortable with it or anyone underage.<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Prologue</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay stood in the sand in the desert. He had done his research and he knew the benefits of this region. Perhaps he could find one of those ancient temples. Maybe it had some treasure worth while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was blazing very hot as clay began to wander. He passed by a lava pool, careful to not stand too near to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His water bucket sloshed at his side as he trudged into the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay was an average individual. Sure, he was good at fighting, but he wasn’t the best. Not like he had always wanted to be. There was an ache that nagged at his stomach, telling him he’d never be good enough. Of course, there was nothing he could do about this. He was just ordinary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shielded his eyes from the sun as it beat down on his face. Man, he hoped this expedition was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hoodie was tied around his waist, exposing a white t-shirt and tan, toned arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His backpack was starting to weigh him down, but he continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he started to see the outline of a structure in the distance. Was that a temple?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jogged closer, eager to see what laid inside. This temple was different from the ones he usually saw. It wasn’t shaped like a pyramid, instead it was more of a circular structure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, it didn’t look much like a temple at all. But what else could it be? Out this far in the desert, there wasn’t much else aside from the occasional village, but there were no people in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed through the arched threshold of the structure, it looked like this place used to be a tower, worn down by time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were three chests in what was left of the room, lined against the walls, and a single podium in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not caring much for the podium, clay dug into the closest chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was mostly full of sand, but he scooped it aside and was able to find a few emeralds and some gold ingots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These could come in handy,” he muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved onto the next chest, this one adjacent to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nice, diamonds,” he exclaimed. Maybe he wouldn’t have to spend hours strip mining after all. Aside from that there was a pair of flint and steel in the chest, which he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright last one,” he sighed to himself, amused at how his luck was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could open the chest, he saw something red glint on the latch. He kneeled down and inspected it, having heard rumors of explosions out in the deserts and unlucky travelers who had opened the wrong box. Sure enough, there was redstone tracing the latch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got out his pickaxe and swung it at the ground beside the chest, revealing a pack of TNT. He decided it wasn’t worth the risk and instead retreated towards the center of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped when his back touched the podium, but he quickly regained his composure and turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of the book he expected to see resting on the wood, there was instead a circular object covered in sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dusted the sand off with the side of his hand revealing a white porcelain circle engraved with a simple smiling face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the object carefully, the remnants of the sand falling to the floor. A black ribbon extended from the sides. A mask?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” he breathed, examining the perfect edges of the mask. How was it intact after all these years? There wasn’t a chip or a crack or even a scratch. He put the mask over his face and chuckled. He couldn’t see anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Break the TNT”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay threw the mask off of him and whipped around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” He asked, fear and adrenaline tensing his muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment's inspection it was clear that he was still alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had thrown it to the ground. How had it not shattered?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked it up and inspected it closer, finding an encryption on the inside written in an ancient language. He traced his fingers over it, wondering what it said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully he placed the mask back over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Break the TNT,” he heard again. This time, he kept the mask on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loot the chest,” the same voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous, I don’t want to die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t if you break the tnt,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay took the mask off and walked towards the last chest. He carefully took the TNT apart and placed it in his bag. He put the mask back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loot the chest”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this?” Clay asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could be your best friend,” said the voice, “your dream come true, perhaps,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Clay put the mask back down and opened the chest. He rifled through the sand until he reached the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two teal orbs glinted back up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ender Pearls?” Clay asked aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t remember those being one of the items normally in desert temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the mask back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they to your liking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know they were there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been here for two-thousand years. I know all of the secrets of this world. I can help you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I have to do?” Clay asked, seeing his chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just agree to let me help you, there will be a task later,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay debated in his head for a moment. He didn’t really want to agree to something before he knew what it was. But it couldn’t be that bad, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Clay said, “I’ll do it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he could see again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years later, What has Dream been up to? And what mysterious task has the mask given him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter one</b>
</p><p>
  <span>**Two years later**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” The hooded man ran up to him, “you’ll never guess what we found!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what he was calling himself now. Dream. The mask said it was much more intimidating than Clay. He liked to think that it made himself more memorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you find, Bad?” Dream chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap and I found a sea temple!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with the fluffy black hair walked into the room after his friend, “yeah, it’s right next to a village and everything,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome!” Dream said, thinking of the loot, “how far is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his axe from the walls and put it in its strap on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like ten thousand blocks away over water,” Sapnap answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream placed the axe back onto the wall, “that’s far”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeahhh,” Bad answered, ”and it's pretty dark out, should we wait until morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream smiled, you guys get some rest, you’ve had a long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get some rest too, you muffin,” Bad took his hood off of his head, “you’ve been hunting endermen for ages, take a break,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and maybe wash that hoodie too, it’s starting to stink,” Sapnap laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream gave his hoodie a sniff test as soon as the two of them left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” he commented. Sapnap was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled off his hoodie and set it into the cauldron of water, tossing some lavender in with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plopped down into his chair by the crafting table and started to sharpen his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them had never seen Dream without the mask. The mask had made it very clear why that would be a bad idea. See, the mask is able to talk to Dream and tell him how to be better at things like fighting and surviving, and it also allowed him to see through the mask. This, however, did not work if he could be seen by someone who had seen his face. Showing his face to anybody else was clearly off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed and stared at his reflection in the sword. It was so strange to see himself with the mask on, even after two years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted it off of his face, mostly just to make sure he was still human. His green eyes stared back at himself through the reflection in the iron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat there deep in thought for a while, holding the sword on his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mask had given him an impossible task. He had yet to break it to the others. It was what all the pearls were for. It was the reason they were sent to scout out and mentally make maps of the area every day. Dream was preparing for something big. Something nobody has ever done before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream heard footsteps outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he flung his mask back on and finished sharpening his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap opened the door, “hey, Dream, are you hungry?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, his heart rate calming down. That was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah a bit,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, Bad’s making steaks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, I can’t wait,” Dream answered, getting up to join his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Sapnap into the next room, where there was a table and four chairs set up. So far, they had nobody to sit in the fourth. It was just the three of them as it had been for nearly five months now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad had already changed out of his adventuring gear and into a yellow duck onesie that contrasted with his dark grey skin. In his adventuring gear, the saint was so frightening that most people would not pick a fight with him, but Sapnap and Dream knew the side of him that wore duck onesies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap had also changed, but he was just wearing a different t-shirt and shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again!” Said Bad cheerfully as he took a half stack of steaks out of the blast furnace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bad,” Dream couldn’t help but smile at the grey saint in a duck onesie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap took his seat at the table and rested his head in his hands, “SO,” he started, “Bad and I have been talking, and we would really like to know what you’re planning,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap!” Bad exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” Sapnap said, “Bad doesn’t want you to think he’s questioning you, but we both do want to know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you,” Dream answered. He knew that if he did answer their questions they would probably leave. This was a suicide mission, who would agree to it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he would have to tell them at some point, but now might be the worst time. He still had to convince them to go to the nether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, please,” Sapnap insisted, “We can’t keep blindly following you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dream sighed, “And I will tell you eventually, but until then I need you to trust me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we trust you if you won’t even tell us what for?” Dream could hear the exasperation in Sapnap’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap had a bit of a problem with authority, Dream knew that. But they didn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. They were a team. Dream just happened to be the leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream opened his mouth, “I can tell you what the next step is,” he told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Sapnap started to say something but Bad cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than nothing,” Bad muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the Nether,” Dream revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence in the room for the first time since Dream entered. They had heard myths of the Nether and the horrors it held. There were rumors that only the best of the best were able to enter and come out alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Sapnap finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we have to,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know why, why would we follow you to our deaths?” Sapnap was nearly shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, you’ve gone insane,” Bad said quietly as Sapnap proceeded to curse Dream out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap stood up and walked over to Dream, continuing his rant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” said Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he kept shouting,“Oh I’d really like to hear what you have to say,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SAPNAP,” he repeated to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’ve been following your orders with no resistance when we’re supposed to be a TEAM.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NICK,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made him stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s teeth were gritted, Sapnap’s fists were clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad glanced between the two of them nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked Dream up and down as if calculating whether he could beat him. After a moment that felt like a year, Sapnap shoved past Dream and reached the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if that’s how it is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clay</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He slammed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream clenched his fist and slammed it on the table, making Bad jump. Then he sighed and sat down, “I’m sorry,” he managed to whisper to the Saint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t mind him,” Bad said to Dream, “He means well, he just,” Bad made a motion with his hand and set a plate in front of Dream, “It frustrates him, you know? Not knowing what all of this is for,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said Dream guiltily, “I promise, I will tell you guys soon, just not now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this whole thing with the Nether, maybe we should talk about it more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is THE BadBoyHalo afraid of a little lava?” Dream tried to lighten the mood. It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, you are aware that that’s suicidal, right?” Bad asked. He had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re ready,” Dream responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad laughed, “Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, you barely see us out there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you guys are the best adventurers in the region,” He argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Bad started, trying to think of a better argument then saying Dream was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you guys have stopped like five raids all on your own!” Dream exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nothing,” Bad laughed, “One time we took down a whole woodland mansion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” said Dream, “You guys are awesome! And all we have to do is find a fortress, kill a few blaze, and get out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Bad’s smile faded, “A fortress? Blaze? Do you know how dangerous this is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we know how to survive, and if worst comes to worst, we go back early empty handed and get to say we survived the nether!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If worst comes to worst, we die,” Bad corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream opened his mouth. He chose his next words carefully, “I won’t let that happen,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if it’s too much for even you?” Bad asked him, “How can you be so sure that this is the right path?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just do,” Dream told him, “I can’t tell you why and I can’t tell you how, you just have to trust me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many secrets, Dream,” Bad sighed, “It’s going to get you killed,” Bad left the room, leaving Dream alone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream picked at his steak, his appetite wavering due to his last two conversations. He knew he’d have to tell them soon. He just didn’t know how. How do you explain that to someone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his head on the table and was suddenly overly aware of how tired he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and stood up. All of this would have to wait until morning. Dream couldn’t think without a proper amount of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream walked into his room and carefully shut and locked the door behind him. He took off his mask and set it onto his desk. Part of him regretted making that damned deal. The other part was craving the power promised to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That power he got whenever he put the mask on. The extra second he had right before something happened for him to move in. The precise vision that told him exactly where to hit, where to land. The voice in his head that gave him the well needed information to survive the toughest situations. The traits that made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked in his mirror without it, he was Clay. The boy from two years ago, wandering the desert with nobody but himself to trust. The boy that carried around a water bucket, not to break his falls but to drink from. The boy who backed away from TNT and cowered from strange voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That boy wasn’t him anymore. Not now that he had the mask. Not now that he was Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking over his fight with Sapnap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could that have gone differently? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to say to him in the morning?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>These questions would have to wait. Dream was exhausted. How many endermen had he fought today? Twelve?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the three pearls into his chest and climbed into bed. “Goodnight Dream,” he whispered to the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Clay,” the mask whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always sent a shiver down his spine when it did that.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three of them dive into the depths of the sea temple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter two</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the three of them got up at dawn to go to the village. Sapnap still wasn’t talking to Dream, so Bad rode his boat in the middle. He didn’t break the silence, afraid to start another fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of this, it was Dream that broke the silence, “Sapnap,” he said, “look, I know you’re upset with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed and shut his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can do it,” Bad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat up straighter, “really?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Said Sapnap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is you didn’t tell us about it until the last minute and you still won’t tell us why!” Sapnap raised his voice. He took a deep breath and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Dream said loudly, “What more do you want me to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us what we’re working towards!” Sapnap shouted back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS!” Bad yelled, “That’s it. For the rest of the trip, we are not talking about this, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Sapnap started to say something but Bad glared at him and he stopped, “Fine,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” Bad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Dream answered, “Where’s this sea temple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad smiled, pleased with himself, “It’s just past those two islands,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Dream said, relieved that the argument was over for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was still glaring into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was younger than the other two. He was only nineteen. At first, it made the others baby him a bit more, but as time went on they realized how much that frustrated him and seemed to start treating him like an adult. There was a part of Sapnap still insecure that they thought of him as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of this, Dream knew that he shouldn’t be so hard on Sapnap, but he couldn’t tell them yet either. He didn’t want to lose them just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he needed was a little more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t have time. After all, the mask was growing impatient. He definitely couldn’t tell them that they only had a year left to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After riding in silence for nearly an hour, Dream saw the village Sapnap and Bad had told him about. They docked near the blacksmith and started to walk around the town. Dream took every door and bed he could find. Sapnap looted the chests. Bad took all of the hay bales and food from the farms. The villagers continued to wander around with their blank stares. They should be fine, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve got nine doors, everybody gets three, use them wisely,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap rolled his eyes as he took the doors from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream ignored the gesture, “Does everyone have their shields?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bad answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Sapnap said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, “Sapnap if you could act a little more excited for this,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s rich coming from you. It’s not like we can see any expression of yours through that mask,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s enough.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bad scolded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s hand subconsciously touched the front of his mask, remembering that it was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going, or what?” Sapnap asked impatiently. It was always like this when he was in a bad mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dream said, sighing again. This was more exhausting than hunting endermen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took off his hoodie and laid it on the grass before diving into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap dove in after him, with Bad trailing behind reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three adventurers swam into the depths of the gulf until they could clearly see the lights of the temple. Dream placed a door down on the ocean floor and stood beneath the frame to catch his breath. Sapnap and Bad followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys got the sponges?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap checked his bag, “Yup,” he said lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad looked between them empathetically and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s head in,” Dream ignored the clear tension, just wishing that it would be over already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the door with his right hand, causing the bubble of air around him to close in, and he swam through the threshold of the Ocean Monument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, he immediately started to swim the parameter of the building, placing a door once in a while, as to not drown. When he got back to the threshold he decided it was time to enter the labyrinth of the structure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap and Bad followed him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, loot any chests you find, pick up useful materials, find your team when you find the treasure room,” he took a moment to shout, to which Bad and Sapnap nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream swam into the first room, axe in hand. It wasn’t often that a mob caught him off guard, but if it did, he wouldn’t let it get the best of him. He sealed the room behind him and used sponges to empty the water. He walked around the room, only finding a single chest full of sponges. He sighed, knowing very personally how good loot could be in the ancient temples, and wishing for another chance like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unblocked the room and jumped back into the water, swimming speedily into the next room without one of his friends in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a secret that Dream was the best at swimming out of all three of them. If ever they were training in combat, Dream knew he could escape the clutches of his teammates simply by finding a good lake or an ocean. His skills in the water were more advanced than most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mask had been quiet for a while. And while Dream was partially thankful for that, it did put him on edge. Was there something wrong with it? Would it speak to him again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to worry like that,” the mask answered his thoughts, “I’ll never leave your side as long as you appease me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream wished he hadn’t thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next room was equally disappointing. And the next.. and the next. But finally, he heard a shout coming from down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Bad! Get in here!” Sapnap yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed in relief, both for the end to his boredom and Sapnap’s perceived change in mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream ran into the room right after Bad and saw Sapnap floating triumphantly in front of a large box in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream dropped his axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagine how much gold was in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have gasped if he weren’t underwater. The box was huge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blocked the door and placed a sponge block; mining was faster outside of water. Bad helped him dry out the room, though the floors and walls were still slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, will you do the honors?” Dream said with a big grin, handing him the pickaxe. He hoped that this was the end of their small feud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap took the pickaxe gleefully and swung it at the dark blue stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, everyone’s attention was turned on the box. For a moment, everyone was happy. For a split second in Dream’s life, Everything was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we all know things don’t stay that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t hear the Guardian in the room when he first entered. He didn’t see it out of the corner of his eye while it was creeping around the box. The mask didn’t warn him when it was right behind him. And his friends were preoccupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s tail hit the back of his head, tearing at the ribbon and sending the mask flying across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took his axe off of the floor and swung it at the stone fish, killing it instantly, “Don’t turn around,” he cried desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad understood immediately, turning to the other side of the room and covering his eyes, “Oh my goodness! Dream are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Bad,” Dream answered before looking to see where his mask had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he saw Sapnap standing at the other end of the room as the mask slid to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Sapnap knelt down to pick up the white disk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” Dream called in, “Can you slide it in this direction without looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Sapnap said slowly, realizing the power he had in that moment, “What are we doing this all for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, is this really the time?” Dream asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, I’d answer if I were you,” He said, a small chuckle coming off his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap stared deep into the eyes of the mask as he waited for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream debated in his head, “Slide me the mask first, we can discuss this at home,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed in disbelief, “Dream, tell me right now, or I’m turning around. What are you planning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s stomach churned, this was the first time in a long while that he’d genuinely feared something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time’s running out, Dream, what’ll it be?” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, I swear to god--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t in a position to be making threats,” Sapnap’s head turned to the side but his gaze focused on the floor, “Tell me now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension of panic rose too high in Dream’s chest, “I-- I can’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, Dream? Well I can’t help but turn around,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sapnap’s shoulder started to turn, Dream burst, “WE HAVE TO KILL THE ENDER DRAGON!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Sapnap shouted, nearly jerking all the way around, “ARE YOU ACTUALLY INSANE?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ender Dragon was a myth that most people blew off as just that. A story used to scare young children into doing their chores and not tracking dirt into the house. It was a legend the ancient peoples used to explain the Endermen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s real,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Sapnap asked, turning to face the box again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- I just do, please trust me,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it was real, how the hell do you plan on defeating it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, I’m figuring it out,” Dream admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighed, and set the mask down on the floor in front of him. He slid the band on his head over his eyes as he walked away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream waited a moment for Sapnap to leave the room before he ran to where the mask was, slipping on the slick floor on the way and sliding to it on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frantically picked it up and fitted it back onto his face. He sighed in relief, hands holding the mask in place. After a moment of sitting in his own shame in the corner between the box and the floor, He tied the mask's torn ribbon to the back of his head the best he could. He’d have to fix that when he got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened his shirt and posture before leaving the room again, to give the illusion of dignity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” he said, wishing he could take back the truth. There were tears in his eyes, and he knew the others could see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap had never seen Dream cry. There was a ping in his chest that told him that he had gone too far, “Dream, you know we’d follow you to the end of the Earth,” he smiled warmly, “Even if you’re an idiot for thinking you can get there,” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, some of the tension in his chest leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you hear?” Dream asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, only everything,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…?” Dream played with his hands nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one cocky, insane muffin,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dream said, looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re our muffin, and if you’re this determined to do this, then we’re coming with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked up at Bad, his eyes brightened beneath his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sapnap agreed, “No way we’d let you get all that clout without us,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanging out in a village. Wait, who's that?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys for all of the kind comments. I really love reading them. No betas, we die like people playing Skywars with Technoblade.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter three</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the village, laughing and jesting with each other. Friends again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they were rich. 8 cubic meters of pure gold. Not that the people in this town appreciated that. Maybe they’d find someone who would?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat down on the steps to the village chapel, grinning vibrantly, though nobody else could see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap placed and sat on a hay bale not too far away and Bad sat down in a bed of yellow flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Dream said, “What did everyone get?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much,” said Bad, “I got like three diamonds from one chest but the rest of the Monument was pretty much a bust,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sapnap said, “This was just a bad temple. I’ve only got eight emeralds,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grimaced, “Shit, I was hoping you guys had better luck than I did,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language,” the Saint reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry bad,” Dream chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” said Bad, “Maybe the gold was enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah if we can find someone who will buy it,” Sapnap commented, “The village people are only interested in Emeralds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who will take gold,” The mask whispered in Dream’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Dream asked as quietly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it to the nether,” The mask replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should bring the gold to the nether?” Dream said out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, why would we do that?” Bad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a thought,” Dream answered, “Maybe there’s someone there who will take it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would be stupid enough to live in the nether?” Sapnap laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys, we’ve seen wandering travelers in the deepest caves we’ve been to, you think there’s no chance someone could be in the nether?” Dream tried to defend his stance with no real ground to stand on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, cuz nobody other than you is crazy enough to go to the nether,” Sapnap said defiantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, can you just trust me on this?” Dream pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad laughed, “You say that alot, Dream,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out the breath he had been holding in, “Yeah, I guess I do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look guys,” Dream said, holding out his hands in defense, “I know I can be a bit deflective. And that I don’t tell you guys everything, but I’m trying to be better with that. I just need you guys to understand that I’m always going to have my secrets,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighed, “Enough with all the sappy stuff,” he said, “you’re starting to bore me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dream knew that he understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decided to camp out at the village overnight. It was easier this way since their home was so far away, they had exhausted themselves at the Monument, and it was already getting late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they all picked different small houses in the village to camp out in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villagers in the town were a strange people. It’s almost like they didn’t understand anything that was going on. Most of them didn’t even stay in the same house from day to day, instead just roaming around and entering the house nearest to them. They didn’t show any signs of intelligence other than trade. They knew how to trade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, so do many birds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What made it even weirder was that you never saw villagers building the houses, farming the gardens, or summoning the iron golems. They were just there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was these types of things that Dream thought when he was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” he said, referring to the mask,”why didn’t you warn me about the guardian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was unnecessary,” The mask replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It jeopardized the whole mission!” Dream shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A foreseen consequence,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why didn’t you warn me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had to tell them,” The mask responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve just told me to,” Dream sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have done it?” The mask asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clay, I can see your thoughts, answer honestly,” the mask commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream paused, then admitted, “No, I guess I wouldn’t have,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guardian was necessary,” the mask concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hated the mask’s whispery voice, and how it always sounded so smug when it was right. Dream despised the way it calculated and measured to find the best way to manipulate. But he loved the advantages of it. He was addicted to the power it gave him. So he said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat on the wood floor of the room, in the corner between the furnace and the wall. He only ever felt small when he was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only Clay when he was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun rose like a balloon full of helium; too fast to catch. Dream left the village house he was in and took a deep breath of the clear air. It was peaceful here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream slowly walked along the makeshift trail, waving at villagers as he passed who did not much more than him in response. Today was gonna be a good day. He could feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was cool and crisp and there was a nice dew on the grass. It really was a beautiful morning. He reached the village well and sat on the edge of it, taking in the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Dream?” Said a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams head turned from right to left, trying to decipher where it had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Down here!” The voice called pleadingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked down the well. He immediately wheezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream it’s not funny!” Sapnap insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAH, HOW DID YOU, HAHA HOW DID YOU GET DOWN THERE,” Dream’s eyes filled up with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I punched a golem and it threw me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAHAHA YOU PUNCHED A GOLEM?!” Dream’s laughing got louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I WANTED IRON,” Sapnap shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHHY DIDN’T YOU TOWER UP?” Dream managed to say between wheezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m out of blocks,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Dream was practically screaming with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey can you please place some water or something?” Sapnap asked, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you down there?!” Dream said, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it was still dark, I think it was around midnight,” Sapnap admitted, hoping it would make Dream help him out sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream unhooked the bucket of water from his belt, laughing so hard he almost spilled it, and dumped it over the edge of the well. Sapnap swam up the thin stream of water gratefully. Dream scooped the water back into his bucket and started laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreeeeam,” Sapnap complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-,” Dream wheezed, “you’re such a fucking idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language!” Called a voice from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, Bad’s up,” Sapnap ran over to where his friend was, hoping to escape the mockery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dream was way ahead of him, “B-bad you’ll,” he wheezed again, “you’ll never guess where I found Sapnap this morning,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the well, yeah I know,” Bad said with a chuckle,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You KNEW?!” Sapnap yelled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad laughed, “yeah I heard you yelling in the middle of the night,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t DO ANYTHING?” Sapnap yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well you didn’t help me out of that cave I fell into last week,” Bad argued, “I was gonna help you out in the morning. Dream beat me there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BAD I WAS IN THAT WELL ALL FUCKING NIGHT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language!” Bad scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU SHOULD’VE HELPED ME OUT, ASSHOLE,” Sapnap shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t shout at Bad,” Dream moderated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’LL SHOUT AT WHOEVER THE FUCK I WANT,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, don’t shout at Bad or I’ll f-- I’ll kick your a-- your butt,” Dream cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY BAD,” Sapnap shouted, “YOU SMELL LIKE MUFFINS,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- uh- Awe,” Bad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighed, exasperated, “Why didn’t you help me oooout?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad laughed, “Because I thought it was funny,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Dream admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you guys,” Sapnap said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love us,” Dream corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Bad asked, looking over the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream followed his gaze, seeing a mob of grey-skinned people marching across the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A raid,” Sapnap said, “But where did it come from? We didn’t even kill a captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Dream said, “But we have a duty to protect these people,” He pulled out his axe. Then something caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay right here,” he told his team as he followed the sight of a tuft of hair between two village houses. Villagers didn’t usually have hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the alleyway and stared right at another person on the road. Not a villager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing!” George answered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's George been up to?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones a bit long, guys, sorry about that. I was really excited to actually write George in this story since he's been absent up until now. I really enjoyed this chapter, I hope you guys do too. No betas, we die like people playing skywars with Technoblade.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Four</b>
</p><p>
  <span>**One Day Ago**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stood in front of the Illager Outpost, fully knowing what he was doing. He was certain that if he could just beat one more raid, he would get it. He had started and ended countless raids before, each with the hopes of getting his hands on one particular prize, but every attempt at glory had failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George grinned as a captain Illager left the safety of the wooden outpost. He gripped his sword tighter in his hand as the man approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain lifted a crossbow at him, to which George raised his shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One arrow. Two arrows. Three arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the captain was close enough, George attacked. He swung the sword at the captain’s head but caught his shoulder. George had to duck an arrow from an oncoming foot soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s next attack didn’t go so well, hitting the feet of the Illager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was dodging attacks left and right, he hadn’t gotten hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, George swung his sword at the man’s head, to which he collapsed and disintegrated to smoke, leaving behind only an ominous looking banner that depicted an Illager’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George picked up the banner with a smirk. Now just to head back to that village he saw by the gulf. The Illagers would surely follow him there and he’d be able to defeat another raid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arrow rushed at his head and he ducked just in time. He gathered that it was time for him to leave the area and he started sprinting in the direction of the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long run, and it had been a long day. His knees were tired already. He knew that the Illagers would find him as soon as he got to the village, so he didn’t enter the small town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the lights from a distance and smiled. With any luck, no villager would have to die. They could just stay in their homes and shut their doors and they would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How peaceful the villagers were. Always together but never talking. The only fear they had was that of the dark, where they could hide away in their tiny homes built just for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George set up camp on the coast outside of the village. His gaze laid on a light in the gulf of the water. Huh. Was that a sea temple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was already going down. George lay on his stomach in the grass and watched the village’s movement. The bustle of every little man to find a building, it didn’t matter which one as long as it had walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s fingers drifted over the tiny blades of grass. There was a flower. He nearly hadn’t seen it since it blended into the grass so well. His index finger found the stem of the flower and he pulled it out of the ground. He turned onto his back and studied the petaled plant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, for the first time that day he could relax. Tomorrow, surely, he’d get what he so desired. It was just protection, he assured himself of it. Whether or not the nagging in the back of his head said he needed it, no matter what that oracle had said, it was just protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George giggled at the thought of that strange Oracle, he couldn’t have been older than 18! What had he said about a third eye?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, what the Oracle had said had shaken George, and he couldn’t get it out of his mind. As soon as he got his prize, he would be safe, but until then..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing about adventuring is that danger always lurks around the corner. The thing about adventuring alone is that you have nobody else to save you when the danger comes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But George had always been alone. Why would he stop now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gust of wind blew in and George shivered. Oh, what he wouldn’t give for a jacket right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flower in his hand radiated down on him. What a lovely shade of yellow? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only this flower was the sun. If this flower was the sun, he wouldn’t be cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George must’ve been getting tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawned and stretched and closed his eyes. In the morning, his life would change. Perhaps not in the way he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up before the sun rose. Man, he needed to work on his sleep schedule. Strangely enough, this was an improvement from usual, when he slept through most of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and stretched, now was as good a time as any. At least the villagers would still be safe when the raid started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to his feet and stretched his legs. Then he went through his backpack, making sure he had everything he needed. He moved some food to his pockets, he’d need energy for the fight. He took his sword and shield out of the bag as well. Maybe he’d need a bow? He took it just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was finally ready, there was a brighter shade coming over the horizon. Perhaps he hadn’t gotten up as early as he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked slowly over to the village lights, they were blurry in the fog. He took a moment to enjoy the morning air and dewy grass. He closed his eyes for just a moment and felt the sun on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His foot met the path, and he remembered his mission. He grinned. There was nothing like a good rush of adrenaline in the morning to wake you up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was peaceful in the village. It wouldn’t be for long, but it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least it was until he heard shouting. He ran over to where it was coming from, quiet, like always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he saw shocked him just a bit. There were people. Not villagers, but people. As in actual adventurers who had beat him to this village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in his tracks when he saw them. They weren’t in danger at all. The one in the green hoodie was the most noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George could tell he was laughing by the way his shoulders shook. His face was obscured from looking in the other direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was sure he was going to fall over from laughing so hard. It made him chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two other men there. One was soaked in water and shouting at the other two. The other had gray skin and was wearing a black and red cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one in the green turned around to joke with the drenched one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a small gasp. There was a mask covering his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had heard tales from traveling merchants that told of powerful warriors in masks of marble. Hunters that couldn’t be stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did that story go? Didn’t they all disappear in the end?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was just folklore. Surely this man had heard the stories as well and was just imitating them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can he see in that?” George heard himself asking. He watched the man continue to talk with his friends. He wished he could say he stayed alert, but the thundering march caught him off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked one’s head whipped around, examining the walls of the village. The drenched one was already getting into a fighting stance and the cloaked one had pulled out his shield. George realized that the masked one’s eyes could land on him at any moment. He had to get out of there. He couldn’t be caught just watching them. George left where he was standing and ducked into an alley where he thought he’d be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard a voice, “Who the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George turned around, “I could ask you the same thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t answer my question!” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” George sighed, “I’m George, it’s nice to meet you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dream,” Dream answered him, “My friends, Sapnap and Badboyhalo, and I were staying in the village overnight. Did you bring that raid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really any of your business is it?” George said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Dream was caught off guard by the venom in his voice, “My friends and I are gonna fight it with you, we’d like to know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? I can handle it myself, thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d like to protect the villagers, though,” Dream argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got their houses, if they just go in, shut the door and stay there, they’d be fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh,” Dream scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “They don’t have doors,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why in the world don’t they have doors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked at his hands to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took them?!” George nearly shouted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that brought the raid here!” Dream shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed, “Alright, let’s go fix this,” he muttered reluctantly. If someone else got the prize he earned, this would all be for naught. He had to make sure he got it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as George was out of ear-shot, Dream took a moment to speak with the mask, “Why is his face blurred?” Dream asked. It had caught him off guard when he first saw it, but he soon realized that it was the mask playing one of it’s sick games again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have made a calculated decision,” The mask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well stop it,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot,” The mask answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream groaned, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your two friends already distract you enough. One more would be too much. Also, judging by his face, you would feel far too much affection for him to continue the mission effectively. Therefore, you cannot see him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream felt his cheeks flush beneath the mask, “I want to see it,” he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” The mask answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t get too attached to him,” Dream tried to negotiate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My decision is final,” The mask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I could do to prove to you that I can handle this?” Dream asked, now feeling a bit desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” The mask considered it, “Promise me you’ll kill him if I tell you to,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No!” Was Dream’s instant reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you don’t get to see him,” The mask replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream glanced in George’s direction as he was walking away. George looked back at him with a grin. His heart fluttered just a little. “Okay, fine, whatever,” he told the mask, “I’ll do it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” the mask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d have thought Dream had learned his lesson about making deals with the mask by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the raid had already started. Illagers were coming into the town left and right. Dream held his ground, cutting down the bulk of the raid with his axe in his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everywhere he turned there were men wielding crossbows aimed at him, but he raised his shield and deflected nearly every bolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was in no way Dream’s first raid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between battles with the Illagers, George caught small glimpses of Dream in the distance, absolutely demolishing his enemies with such style. George couldn’t help but feel a small blush spread across his cheeks at the sight of the towering man with tan hair and such a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, there was a rumble. Steps larger than the rest. The four adventurers knew what was coming to them, but they still couldn’t help but feel nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hulking beast made its way through the streets of the town lazily, looking for its prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap saw the Ravager first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blocked it with his shield as it charged at him. His feet slid in the dirt on impact, but he stood his ground. Sapnap viscously swung the sword at the beast, hoping to get through its thick, grey skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad joined in, seeing his friend struggling. Bad aimed his crossbow at the beast, notching and firing bolts as fast as he possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravager broke out of the cycle of pain it was in and thrashed around, knocking Sapnap and Bad back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George ran over, seeing the dilemma they were in and stabbed at it with his sword, drawing just a bit of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could see the beast’s power weakening as it struggled to continue standing against the three people attacking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lowered their guard too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast let out another attack, charging forward violently, knocking George to the ground. It raised his hooves, preparing to trample the adventurer. George tried to crawl back with his elbows, but ran into the side of a house. He was cornered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast started to fall. George saw his life flash before his eyes. The hooves got closer and closer to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George closed his eyes, bracing for the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George opened his eyes to see Dream standing over the beast with a blood covered axe just to the side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked into George’s face, seeing it for the first time. Dream paused for a moment. George was beautiful. No wonder the mask hadn’t wanted him to see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended a hand to the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George took it, pulling himself up. There was a splatter of blood on Dream’s mask. It excited something inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dream asked George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good.” George responded, shaking the feeling, “thank you, for.. saving my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Dream told him with a grin, “just be a little more careful next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled, “what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t always be there to save you,” Dream winked under his mask. He didn’t know why. It’s not like George could see it or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got anywhere to stay these days?” Bad asked the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, not really?” George answered, “I kinda just move around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>somewhere to stay?” Bad offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George considered it for a moment, “where do you guys live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just across this sea,” Sapnap answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might stay for a while, if it’s no bother,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it isn’t!” Bad exclaimed, “you’re amazing in a fight! It’d be nice to have someone like you around,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George grinned, “yeah, I’m not too bad, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, don’t get too cocky,” Dream said, putting a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at the slightest bit of blush that formed on George’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we get going?” Sapnap asked the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream said, walking over to catch up to him, “let’s show George the way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the moment Dream was preoccupied with Sapnap, Bad turned to George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe this is yours,” he told him, slipping a small golden doll into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gaped at the totem the saint had given him. He had finally got it. After all that work. After all those months living in fear. He was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Bad gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t tell Dream you have it,” Bad nearly whispered, “he gets weird when someone has better gear than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’d take it?” George asked, shocked that that man would be capable of something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, probably not. But I wouldn’t risk it with something as valuable as that.” Bad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” George said as he slipped the totem into a hidden pocket in his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d have to take care to keep the doll a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope y'all liked this chapter. I have chapter five already written and just ready to be posted next week, I have a feeling you guys will like this one. Also, this is getting a lot more attention than I thought it would. Maybe check out my twitch? I stream drawing the characters in this universe every night from 9 to 12 cst. The channel name is DrawingWithCrimson.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George stays the night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No betas, we die like George in Minecraft Hitmen. I respond to all comments, so say hi to me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Five</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They sailed in their tiny boats back across the ocean. George didn’t have a boat, so as the leader, Dream offered for him to ride with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, George had seen no problem with that idea, but two hours later and his chest was squished against Dream’s back for dear life as the man recklessly drove through a sea of drowned at full speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George did have to admit, however, that Dream’s hoodie was extremely soft and smelled delightfully of lavender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had to admit that George’s hands clasped in front of him happened to be VERY distracting and was one of the main reasons he kept bumping into drowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, all four of them made it home alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream got out of the boat carefully, trying his best not to shake it so hard as to dump George into the water. He extended a hand to George as soon as he was on solid ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George took Dream’s rough hand, calloused by days upon days of holding the rough handles of axes and bows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream marveled at how soft George’s hands were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pulled George out of the boat, a little more harshly than he had intended, and sent George stumbling into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” George said, as he pushed off of the soft green hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Dream said, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled, “just be a little more careful next time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Sapnap laughed, “Dream’s never been careful since the day we met him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream opened his mouth to argue, but realized Sapnap was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad reached the land last, “Are we going in or what?” he chimed, leading them all to the wooden box on the side of the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your home?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Dream answered, offering no other explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit small, don’t you think?” George said as politely as he could, which actually sounded even more polite because of his accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled but didn’t say anything.Instead, he just opened the door and led them into the small wooden shack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George skimmed the room. A chair, a crafting table, a row of coat hangers- and a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hollowed out the mountain.” George realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re not much for building,” Sapnap admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream opened the door for George, who was eager to escape the crowded room. They all gathered in the kitchen, finally having enough people to fit all the chairs around the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream addressed the group with a grin on his face, “Is anybody hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room erupted in answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Was George's reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starved,” Bad exaggerated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that even a question?” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled as conversation filled the warmly lit room. Now this. This felt like home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they left, Dream had put a stack of Pork into the furnaces so that they would be done by the time they got back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set down a plate in front of each of the adventurers. George’s stomach grumbled as he saw the beautiful piece of golden meat prepared on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room nearly went silent as everyone dug into their meal. It had been such a long day. First the well situation, then the raid, then the extended trip back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation quickly picked back up again. With George telling stories about the places he’d been and the people he’d seen. Dream hung on every word mentioning another adventurer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was fascinated with some of the people George mentioned. A man with fox ears, an oracle, one village had a man so rich that his entire job was giving other people money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one story intrigued Dream the most. The story of a warrior in a crown of rubies. A warrior that was half boar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George told them how the man had never lost a fight. How he knew how to do things that others didn’t. George said that the man never made a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all seemed very familiar. Too familiar, Dream thought to himself, his hand grazing over the surface of his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun went down fast. After all, time does fly when you’re with people you love. Even if George had just met them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Bad stood up, “I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s about time we should be getting to sleep,” Sapnap agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, wait,” Dream said, “Where’s George gonna sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them simultaneously remembered that George did not in fact live there, nor did he have a room there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could sleep on the couch?” Sapnap said, realizing the obvious problem with that suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, you know how cold it gets out here in the night,” Bad said, “We can’t possibly make him stay out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” George said, “I mean, if you don’t have another bed, there’s not really another option, is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream winced, “Well we do have another bed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Dream continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” George’s smile fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a moment later and the four of them were standing in Dream’s room around the double bed in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” said George, “That is a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dream sighed, “So I’ll let you decide where you’d like to be. But I have to warn you, it does get freezing out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take my chances, thank you,” George chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grinned, “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled back at him, “Of course,” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, George woke up to his hands and feet numb. They weren’t exaggerating. It was extremely cold here. Was that.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frost</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the carpet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George knew one thing. He couldn’t sleep in the cold. And he was exhausted. And he couldn’t count when he was exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groggily, he got up from the couch. His back popped. Why was this couch so stiff?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly shuffled across the floor and into the hallway. The floor creaked. These hallways were so much creepier in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George arrived at the door to Dream’s room and sighed. Was he really going to do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late now, tired Gogy brain can’t go back on decisions like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand and knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a minute, and George heard a bump inside of the room that might’ve been Dream falling onto on the ground, but Dream did answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he said with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wear that thing to sleep?” George motioned to the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dream admitted, “I threw it on before I answered the door,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled, “It’s too cold out here,” he said, staring at the floor. Mostly, it was in an attempt to stop staring at Dream’s bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come in, then?” Dream asked him, “There’s still a spot open in here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” George said, “I think it’s the only way I’m going to get sleep tonight,” he tried to justify himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream opened the door wider and welcomed the man in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was hit by the warmth as he walked into the room. He sighed in relief to be out of the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about this,” George said as he sat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Dream answered, “It’s not your fault. Mountains just tend to be cold inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled, his exhaustion pulling at the back of his head. He got under the covers and lied down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Dream said, getting in on the other side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both did their best to face the other direction and take up as little space as possible, which wasn’t completely necessary. It was a big bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George woke up slowly. His back was pressed against the soft mattress by the weight of the blanket and by Dream’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice it at first. His eyes were still closed. He only noticed when something cold and hard touched the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head turned around slowly and his eyes blinked open to see Dream’s mask buried into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DREAM!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The quiet voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked up to see George’s face turning scarlet as he struggled against the blankets to get up. Dream examined the situation, only to find his arm around George’s waste. It took him a minute to realize why this had caused such a commotion. “Oh,” he said, “OH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream quickly moved away and scratched the back of his head. It was times like these that he was grateful to have the mask to hide his embarrassment, “Sorry about that,” he said in the most calm voice he could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George struggled against the blankets until he got free, which left him with nothing else holding him up and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-are you okay?” Dream asked, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” George muttered as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream racked his mind for some way to change the subject, and the universe had his back, “Do you smell that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smell what?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells like syrup,” Dream marveled, “I think Bad and Sapnap made breakfast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was grateful for an excuse to leave the room, “That sounds nice,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked together- well they tried not to walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was hard because they were coming from the same place and going to the same place- but they went to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream winced at how awkward it was. His mind raced with different thoughts about what to say or do or something to make this less tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Morning Dream!” Sapnap said, a very devilish grin on his face as he watched the two men sit down at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sapnap,” Dream answered, afraid of what he would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you two sleep?” He asked, cutting into the pancake on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peacefully,” Dream answered as George avoided eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Sapnap said, “Was it, George?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing them,” Bad said, “You know how cold it gets out here. Man, it’s not like you ever lasted long on the couch before we built your room,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I never slept wi--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language,” Bad warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of awkward silence before Dream stood up, “I’m gonna go, you know, to the restroom,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap burst out laughing as soon as the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap!” Bad scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sapnap continued laughing, “I’m sorry, it’s just, he never gets this worked up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means he’s very nervous, you know you shouldn’t tease him like that, his pride is fragile,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled at that. Was Dream really just that nervous? What for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re going to stay here,” Bad turned to George, “You’re going to need a bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any wool at the moment, but a lot of sheep like to hang out on top of the mountain, you should probably get a few there. I’d be happy to go with you, but I know Dream is pretty busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how long am I going to stay here?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you, I just kind of assumed you would appreciate not having another night like last night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should consider himself lucky,” Sapnap cut in, “Dream never let me sleep in his bed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he only had one before you had a room,” Bad clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was still a little flattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not like you would have wanted to anyway,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Have you seen Dream?” Sapnap laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seen me what?” Dream asked as he reentered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Bad answered, cutting the conversation off. Sapnap just sat there smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-kay?” Dream sat back down at the table, as the mood had swung wildly since he had left not two minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him worried about what they had been talking about, but he was mostly just relieved that it was no longer tense.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitch: DrawingWithCrimson<br/>Twitter: @Scarcasticred<br/>I post fanart of the characters from this AU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shenanigans with the Dream team</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment! I answer all of them. No betas, we die like George in Minecraft hitmen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Six</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so slow?” Dream was jogging around the side of the mountain with Sapnap lagging behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your legs” he panted, “Are so long,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, “Well hurry up, we don’t have all day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we even going?” Sapnap asked between deep breaths of cold mountain air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a cave around here. Goes pretty deep. Leads to an old abandoned mineshaft. For some reason the endermen like it there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so do all the other monsters,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, they’re not monsters,” Dream chastised, “That’s rude. They’re mobs,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's the difference?” Sapnap asked, pausing in his steps to catch his breath, “They’re both ugly and want to kill you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped to let him catch up, “Monsters implies something particularly evil. These things… I think they’re just running on instinct,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever,” Sapnap said, “I could care less when a neon green jackass is trying to kill me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creepers don’t actually mean to cause harm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about creepers,” Sapnap said, motioning towards Dream’s hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hah hah,” Dream said, trying not to actually laugh as it would break his sarcastic act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, are we almost there?” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just around this corner,” Dream said, starting to jog again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the entrance of the cave, where Sapnap grimaced at the sight of elaborate spider webs. He wasn’t fond of spiders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, what's the deal with you and George?” Sapnap asked, trying to change the atmosphere of the cave entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dream laughed the question off, “There’s no deal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know man, you seemed very flustered this morning,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just awkward, that’s all,” Dream reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Sapnap said with a grin, “but I wouldn’t blame you if you liked him,” he continued, “He is very pretty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Dream stopped him, “I’m straight,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Sapnap laughed, “Honestly, that’s better for me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Dream asked, regretting it as he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, George is pretty AF,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone,” Dream pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, dude,” Sapnap laughed, “Are we going in, or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are,” Dream said, thankful for the subject change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the grey halls of the cave, a torch in Sapnap’s left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard their own footsteps echo through the tunnels. They heard droplets of water that came from somewhere they couldn’t see. They heard noises that they were sure weren’t coming from them through the walls, through the floor, through the ceiling, maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows on the crooked walls danced with the flame of the torch, creating images of ghosts and ghouls that haunted the lost mine system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where had those people gone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely it wasn’t the villagers in this cave, since when did villagers know how to mine?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely it wasn’t the mobs themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had there once been a civilization of adventurers like themselves mining into the mountain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened to them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Sapnap said, “What happened last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened last night!” Dream scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cave felt empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voices echoed through the tunnel, which got smaller and smaller as they ventured deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame there are no ores here,” Sapnap said, his voice subconsciously getting softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already mined them all,” Dream answered, focusing on the path ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you do with them?” Sapnap tried to make conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” Dream said, “I hear something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*meanwhile*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Bad were to spend the day hunting sheep. Easy enough, right? They needed wool, and they could always use the extra meat, so what's the harm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except when the sheep’s favorite place to hide is on top of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>steep mountain with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>steep cut off, which you wouldn’t see until you were two feet away from it. Not to mention that the ice on top of the mountain made the edges very slippery indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your step!” Bad called to George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George dug his heels into the snow and gazed down the rigged edge he had just climbed, “Yeah, no kidding,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he found his balance, George looked around at the area, scanning the mountain top for sheep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why do they call you Bad?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s short for Bad Boy Halo,” He answered, not giving any further context.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George glanced at him in confusion, “But why are you called that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it's my name?” Bad answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed so oblivious to the fact that it was a weird name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not bad,” George pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I could beg to differ,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a confused laugh, “I couldn’t ever see you doing anything bad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has their regrets,” He was still acting aloof as they trudged through the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George decided to change the subject, “So… how did you meet Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird story,” Bad said, “I found him wandering in the desert near the missionary I worked at,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so you can imagine that when I see some dude walking through the desert in a green hoodie and a mask, it was pretty strange,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, he already had the mask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve never seen him without it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George starred in Bad’s direction, processing what he had heard. None of them had ever seen Dream without the mask. How curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what happened?” George asked, “Why are you here now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a very persuasive man, George. Strange but persuasive. At first when he started talking about destiny and adventures, I thought he might have had heat stroke. But then he began asking me questions. Questions like what it was I wanted to do most. What it was I thought I’d never accomplish. What I’d do to get the power I needed to do things I could only imagine. And since I got here, I have. He built our lives from the bottom up. It’s all by such intricate design, sometimes it scares me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sounds a bit manipulative,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no doubt, you just have to be able to tell when he’s lying,” Bad said. After George stared at him with a concerned expression, he added, “But he’s gotten better since we met him. Sure, the power he’s gained has gone a bit to his head, but he does care about us alot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see one,” said George, motioning to the animal in the snow that was more wool than sheep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*meanwhile*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature warped into the room, startling Sapnap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look into its eyes,” Dream warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap averted his attention from the glowing purple holes the creature had for eyes. It was making noises. Warped inhuman impossible noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It towered over Dream, though he was already a shocking height. It was too close to them and it wasn’t moving. Sapnap looked at the floor to not upset the creature. He could feel it’s breath in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s feet dug into the ground before he whipped his head up and stared the creature directly in its eyes, plunging his sword into its side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Enderman screamed out in pain, it’s voice sounding like a chorus of spirits straining to get out. Dream hit the mob with his axe three times before it could turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It evaporated into mist quickly, but it’s scream lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got louder and louder in their ears before fading out completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you do this how many times a day?” Sapnap asked, still shaking from the enderman’s purple gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” he admitted, “Where’s the pearl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t drop it,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t drop it?” Sapnap asked in exasperation, “After all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugged, “They don’t always drop. Let’s go find another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shivered, “Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending most of the afternoon in the caves, and killing about ten Enderman only to find two pearls, Sapnap and Dream started heading back to their base. They were walking the way back, mostly because Sapnap was already exhausted from hunting the teleporting creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did really well today,” Dream said. He really meant it too. He didn’t know if he’d have been able to do as much as Sapnap did without the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right,” Sapnap said. Would he never just be happy with himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Dream insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap held his hand up, motioning for Dream to stop, “Spare me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, but didn’t press any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked quietly for a minute or two. Then Dream’s head started looking around wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Dream said, “Do you hear that?” Of course, Dream knew he couldn’t. The mask gave him all sorts of advantages, including elevated hearing and sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specifically, at that moment Dream could hear a dolphin in the water fifty blocks away, a chicken around the mountain back the way they had come, The torch burning at their base, and someone screaming for their life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After realizing that this person wasn’t level with them on the ground, Dream’s head turned up, scanning the side of the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, Dream spotted George hanging off the side of the cliff, his hands digging into the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BAD!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M TRYING,” Bad shouted back from a while away from the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s hands were holding onto nothing more than ice. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. Trying to avoid looking down, he was staring at his hands turning blue and purple from the cold, “BAD PLEASE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late, his hands were slipping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream saw what was happening before it happened. He sprinted towards the base of the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s hands let go without command. The shock of the fall took the breath out of George's lungs. He couldn’t scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air whipped around him, tossing him around and around. He couldn’t think, he didn’t know what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the ground, sure he was going to die, sure that whatever that green blob on the base of the mountain was was going to crush him when he collided with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes tight as the impact grew closer, only to find that death felt more like a cotton hug that smelled like.. Wait.. Lavender?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George opened his eyes to find himself in Dream’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s smug grinned looked down at George, “Hey there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh!” George shouted, falling out of Dream’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Dream asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I never used to nearly die before I met you,” George mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream couldn’t hold in his chuckle at the man sitting on the ground with his arms crossed, “Well good thing for that,” He said, “I wouldn’t have been there to save you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gritted his teeth, trying to be bitter, but he couldn’t help but laugh as well, “What, are you like surrounded by bad luck or something?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Dream agreed, “Ready to go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t deny it,” George let Dream help him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap, grinning like a child in a chocolate store, was watching this all unfold from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up to them, “Hiii George,” he said, “Did you have a nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>trip</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, I swear to god,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice weather for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fall</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, I nearly just died,” George chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t,” Sapnap said in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way too soon,” Dream said, holding back his own laugh as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way you could have just mlg watered,” Sapnap pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not carrying a water bucket,” George admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Dream scolded, “GEORGE! Why aren’t you carrying water?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at the ground in shame, “I forgot it this morning, only noticed when I was about to fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve died,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be more careful, George, I won’t always be here to save you,” Dream said, “When you go off on your own way I want to know you’ll be okay,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George considered this, mindlessly playing with the grass below his hands, “What if I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t leave?” George repeated, “What if I stay with you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Dream paused, his face heating up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely you can,” Sapnap answered instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” George asked looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Sapnap said, “We could always use more help. Especially where we’re going,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” George asked, “Where are you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by a sudden splash right next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eager to change the subject away from the imminent danger George now faced, Dream turned to see what had made the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys,” Bad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bad,” Dream answered, noticing the soaked robes he was wearing from the impact in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George is staying,” Sapnap said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, really? Even if we’re going t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream cut him off, “George is staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream knew he couldn’t keep their destination secret from George for very long, but he had just met the man. He didn’t want to scare him off just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap and Bad exchanged worried glances, knowing that Dream could very well keep a secret if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaah I'm behind on writing this. I'm still gonna try to update every weekend, but if I miss one, you know why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>